


Knight of the Apocalypse Redux

by Kamzil118



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Family, Gen, Kingdom of Arendelle (Disney), Post-Apocalypse, Russia, Soviet Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamzil118/pseuds/Kamzil118
Summary: This is a rewrite of a story I created on a site called SpaceBattles.In the small kingdom of Arendelle, there is a young man who does not remember who he once was. As he is hired to become the temporary stable boy for the princesses, the person he once was would be tied to the fate of the girl with magical ice powers. Yet, his people in a land far from the kingdom's world is connected due to an ancient past between the royals and someone he knows.





	Knight of the Apocalypse Redux

Today would be a bitter part of the winter. Two armed men stood in the shadow of a tower long-abandoned. Its height almost appeared to reach the moon and try to be above the broken landscape that was post-apocalypse Moscow. At another time, the tower’s purpose was to guide people from one destination to another. Now it was where Artyom could strike back at the Dark Ones for attacking his station.

The young man became curious about the tower as he slowly walked towards the entrance, but a hand had pulled him back from going any further. “Watch out!” His companion shouted as he was taken aback by a few feet. Moments where he once stood, a vehicle drove over his footprints and if he remained the truck would have run him over. “Pay attention, kid.”

Artyom glanced at his better-equipped helper and nodded his head. “Sorry.” The tone almost made him sound child-like beneath the ruins of a long-dead capital.

After the vehicle had parked in front of the tower, one of the truck doors opened with the driver and the passenger stepping out. Yet, the gunner in the turret remained in his position and stood up for a better view. As the driver approached them, he waved his hand. “Colonel Miller, we heard your call and came here as soon as possible. What’s the issue?”

The commanding officer tightly held his assault rifle before he turned his head and revealed his gaze through his gas mask. “There are a group of creatures known as the Dark Ones. They’re very difficult to kill and I think we found a way to fight back. This young man has a target designator and I just need you and your men for perimeter defense.”

Danila turned around and looked back at the tower. “I suppose that is why you wanted us to be at the Ostankino tower. I’m not in the mood to get another batch of radiation, but I can do that.”

The colonel tapped Artyom on top of the shoulder. “Ladna, let’s finish what Hunter started.”

The soldier in the truck’s turret had brought his binoculars out and began to look around their surroundings. “Chyort!”

“Soldier, what’s wrong?”

“Sir, I see a pack coming our way. The storm is bringing them to our end. Get inside, we’ll hold them off as long as you can.”

Miller started running towards the tower as he shouted into his radio. “Get moving!”

Artyom did as he was told, following the officer as they charged into the tower’s entrance. With doors shattered and unmaintained by the radiation and weather, the duo shoulder-charged through the doors and shattered the steel doors that kept them. Then they turned on their flashlights as the young man followed him into an enclosed space.

Gunfire erupted outside of the building, causing the young man to look back. He could hear the soldiers cry out. “Open fire, open fire!”

Then the colonel grabbed his attention. “Artyom, help me pull this up. I think it’s stuck.”

Much as he didn’t want any more souls to be killed in his quest to stop the Dark Ones, Artyom silently left them to their fate with a simple hope that maybe they could endure the horrors he had seen on his journey.

* * *

The castle of Arendelle was a quiet and lonely place. Princess Anna would spend hours trying to find the most interesting activities to spend her time. Yet, the years had taken its toll on her. Ever since her parents had been declared dead, she and her sister had lived a secluded life for what seemed like an eternity. She wanted to scream and cry, but that time passed when she was separated from her sister. The boredom was killing her and the castle’s regent was insistent on ensuring that she remained in the castle until Elsa’s coronation.

The princess was lying on the couch, looking at the various paintings on the wall. Each of them special in her own way. When she was younger, she often talked to these paintings as if they were her imaginary friends. Anna smiled at the memories when she would play with her dolls in their presence. She still appreciated their silent company; however, she had grown up.

Outside of the room, she heard a door crack open as a pair of footsteps cluttered the polished wooden floor. The commotion interested her as she quietly snuck up on the door and noticed several of the castle servants passing by. However, she recognized the large man talking with his fellows. “The stable boy is currently injured and doesn’t look like he’ll recover soon.”

She followed after them, using the well-placed display of plate armors as her cover. This time, she noticed an older woman walking beside him. “That would mean we would have to get someone from the outside. We should probably interview someone to take his place for the time being. Kai, what do you think about that?”

He shook his head. “Gerda, I don’t think we have time for that. None of us know how to take care of horses and it would be incredibly nice for the princesses to do something in their spare time.”

“What do they need horses for?” She wondered. “The only place they could ride is in the courtyard.”

Anna quietly snuck up on another display of armor to see the duo stop in the hallway. “I know, but it’s the best that we can do to adhere to the last wishes of King Agnar.”

For a moment, the princess was reminded of that sorrowful day when she was at their funeral. Then she took the time to keep herself from succumbing to tears before she peeked around and saw Gerda continue the conversation. “I see. Perhaps I can help you? I heard the blacksmith has accepted a new apprentice and he seems to have an interesting grasp of horses.”

Kai was surprised at her suggestion. “Thank you, I think you just saved me a whole lot of time looking for people.”

“Do be careful when you talk to him? I heard he is quite a shy fellow. In fact, he doesn’t seem to remember who he was.” She explained.

“What happened to him?” He wondered. “Truly, he didn’t forget his entire memory.”

Gerda shrugged her shoulders. “The master blacksmith certainly does not know, but he seems to trust the man under his wing. Besides, I’m sure your new horses could use a few horseshoes.”

When they continued on their way, Princess Anna remained behind the armor until the servants were gone. She could not contain her excitement that the surviving royal sisters were getting horses as a gift. Then she realized that Elsa was also going to depart from her seclusion for once? The opportunity to finally talk with her after all of these years was… a wonderful idea. The princess walked back to the hall with nothing more than a smile on her face.

* * *

The few times that Kai had ever left the castle was to buy food for the cooks, services for furniture and glass, and the occasional treat for the princesses. Now he was looking for someone to replace the stable boy. The layout of the villages was quite a confusing mess as most of his concerns were either with letters from foreign dignitaries to matters amongst his peers - leaving little time to memorize what changed in the meantime. Thankfully, people were nice enough to direct him to his destination and he didn’t have to look far when he noticed a large trail of smoke coming from a single building. “That certainly must be it.”

He immediately walked on his way to the blacksmith, finding a set of stairs that led up the hill to the building. By the time he finished climbing the stairs, he found a man far older than him, working on placing an ax on a grindstone. Then he looked past the master, to find a young man in an apron hammering away at a piece of iron. The bearded blacksmith took notice of him and paused his grinding and raised his head. “Kai, it’s so good to see you again. You’ve been cooped up in that castle for how long.”

“Matters of the kingdom had been busy since the king’s death. Tell me, Martin, how have things been since we last spoke to each other?”

“The usual. I’m too noisy when I’m working in the forge,” He answered before looking over his shoulder to see the freshly shaven young man. “Once he came along, I was able to move most of my stuff here.”

Kai smiled. “It must have been lonely working here.”

“Not really when compared to the princesses,” Martin replied as he returned his full attention on him. “Maybe you could tell us what’s been going on since King Agnar’s death - god bless his soul.”

“I’m just following our king’s request to the letter.”

He put his ax aside. “So, what really brings you to my workshop?”

The castle servant placed his hands in his pockets. “Our stable boy took a kick from a horse and the injuries do not look well for him. So we let him recover until he gets better and that is why I am here. Gerda said your man could help us out.”

Martin raised his eyebrows and brushed his beard. “These horses, are they new?”

“Very much.”

“You need horse shoes? I think Alex can make some.”

“However, I would also like to have your apprentice as part of my staff. It’s temporary.”

He laughed. “He’s not really my apprentice, but I’m teaching him how to forge since he might need it for the odd jobs. Sure, I can go tell him.” The blacksmith turned around in his seat as Kai saw Alex shove a piece of burning steel into a pool of water. “Alex, I would like you to meet someone!”

The young man put aside his tools as he walked up to them. “Yes… what… do… need?”

“He’s a bit shy and is still trying to understand how we talk, but he generally has a good head on those shoulders,” Martin commented. “This man is Kai, he is the head of the castle servants.”

Alex nodded his head, understanding what it had meant. “He’s… important.”

“Very much. I’ll finish your work, but Mister Kai needs you to take care of some horses and make some shoes for them. Can you do that?”

“Yes… can do.”

“Good. What do you think, old friend?”

Kai nodded his head in confirmation. “I’ll bring him inside. Maybe his speech will be a little better once he’s finished his work.”

Martin chuckled as he grabbed his ax. “Alright, I got to get to work. I’ll be seeing you around.”

“Likewise.” Then he took a glance at Alex. “Get your things, I’ll be waiting for you at the gate.”


End file.
